Encuentro en el lago
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Una tarde Ike esta sentado en el lago, admirando un libro de animales salvajes. Un encuentro inesperado cambiará su vida para siempre. (AU (Another Universe) Universo alterno, IkexOC))


**NA: **¡Hola! Antes de que me digan algo, esto sólo es un oneshot que subí porque me llegó la inspiración. Realmente amo esta pareja, siento que hay mucha química entre ellos… Sé que les parecerá raro que nunca he hecho un oneshot de Soren y Mía, pero ya llegará, tengo uno en mente, solo espero algo :v. Esto es sobre Ike y Aqua (el oc de una amiga). Está ubicado en un universo alterno donde ya Tellius se encuentra modernizada. Totalmente desde el punto de vista de Ike. Por cierto, esto vino de un rol con **AngelTerra133.**

**Disclamer: **Ike, Soren y los nombres de los países no me pertenecen, eso es de Fire Emble, y el juego de Inteligent System. Aqua tampoco es mia, es de mi amiga **AngelTerra133.**

* * *

Sentado sobre una roca con un libro de animales salvajes se encontraba Ike. El lago esa tarde estaba totalmente solo, a excepción de los peces, quienes nadaban como siempre. La tarde ya estaba cayendo y el cielo se veía en una mezcla entre los colores naranjas y violetas. El primer lucero de la noche se hizo presente a la distancia y la temperatura descendió, provocando que hiciera un poco de frío en lo que quedaba de esa tarde.

Sin embargo, para el joven Ike de diez y seis años de edad, el frío no era nada. Amaba el agua y las temperaturas bajas. Esa era la razón por la cual se había refugiado en aquel lugar de su novia obsesiva compulsiva. Llevó consigo un libro de animales silvestres y una vez que lo abrió sus ojos tan azules como el océano se quedaron estáticos en la imagen de un zorro negro. Se decía que anteriormente esos animales solían andar por esa zona, sin embargo con la caza y la contaminación poco a poco se extinguían.

Ike soltó un suspiro, sin poder quitar la vista de su libro. La roca en la que estaba sentado era demasiado grande como para que cupiera una sola persona nada más, de hecho había espacio para una segunda persona, solo que Ike no se había dado cuenta de esto.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona extraña se sentó a sus espaldas, por un centímetro más y estas hubieran chocado.

El joven sacudió un poco su cabeza y se levantó de la roca, solo para dejar su libro en ella y quitarse las sucias botas de su uniforme escolar. La Academia de Alm, era reconocida en toda Crimea por tener la mejor educación de todo el país, lamentablemente para algunos solo la élite, o más bien los hijos de mami y papi podían entrar ahí.

Pero ese no era el punto, si no que Ike dejó sus botas tiradas cerca de la roca y luego caminó hacia la orilla del lago. Tan pronto como llegó ahí metió sus pies en el agua. Fue una sensación tan agradable para él... Amaba sentir el agua en sus pies, en todo su cuerpo. Sonaba extraño pero por alguna razón a Ike desde niño siempre le había llamado la atención el mundo acuático. Sentía el agua en cualquier lugar, como si esta lo llamara, tal vez estaba loco pero sabía que era así.

Su mente estaba tan relajada que prácticamente al escuchar una voz femenina hablarle a la distancia hizo que él se sobresaltara.

-... ¿Eh? -Preguntó el joven confundido, mientras giraba su cuerpo para encarar a la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Que si esta fría el agua? -Preguntó una chica que lo veía sentada desde la roca con un libro en manos.

Cuando Ike la localizó su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, pues le pareció ver a la chica más hermosa del mundo, ok, eso era una exageración pero era tan bonita... con ese cabello largo, no tan largo que llegara hasta sus caderas, pero si lo suficiente para que captara la atención de Ike. Era negro azabache y bien liso, sin embargo sus puntas estaban ligeramente levantadas hacia arriba, algunas partes de su flequillo estaban recogidas con algunos pasadores decorados con animalitos. Sus ojos eran púrpuras, un color que tan pronto como Ike se cruzó con esos orbes lo atraparon, reviviendo en él una sensación extraña. Tenía la tez muy clara y libre de cualquier barro o espinilla, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, el rojo se veían tan bien en su rostro…

Su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando se dio cuenta de que esa chica llevaba el mismo uniforme de su escuela, estaba un poco oscuro pero pudo distinguir la chaqueta negra y una blusa blanca por debajo que tenía una corbata roja, indicando que era de último año. La falda estaba algo corta y por encima de las rodillas, tenía tachones y también hacía juego con la chaqueta. Llevaba unas medias negras y largas por encima de la rodilla, que al unirse con la parte de debajo de la falda hacía parecer que esta llevara pantimedias, y, por último unos zapatos marrones.

La vista de Ike se quedo clavada en las piernas de la chica, las cuales estaban cruzadas mientras ella lo veía con los brazos cruzaros y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye...Mis ojos están aquí. -La muchacha señaló su rostro sin borrar su sonrisa y caminó hacia donde estaba Ike. -Aun no me has contestado.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Ike confundido.

-Que si el agua está fría. -Aclaró ella, esperando su respuesta.

-No. Está muy agradable. -Comentó Ike en una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien. -Sin previo aviso la joven camino hacia la roca y se quitó sus zapatos con todo y medias.

-¿Qué haces? -Ike inquirió confundido.

-Pues quiero sentir el agua...

-...Ah... -Ike contestó distraídamente sin dejar de ver a la misteriosa joven.

-Aqua. -La muchacha le extendió su mano.

-Soy Ike. -Él le sacudió la mano y luego sonrió sutilmente.

Luego Aqua también metió sus pies en el agua y le sonrió, era la sonrisa más bonita que Ike había visto en su vida, tan radiante y llena de vida...Inocente... Podía describirla con tantos adjetivos…

-Está fresca, como me gusta. -Comentó en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos para relajarse.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos cinco minutos. Ike sintió tanta paz y tranquilidad al estar a solas así con esa chica. No la conocía, pero tampoco estaban haciendo algo malo o perverso, solo sentían el agua correr por sus pies y respiraban el aire a fresco que estaba en el ambiente.

Lamentablemente esos momentos así no podían durar para siempre, justo en ese mismo instante una voz masculina se escuchó a la lejanía llamar a Aqua. Esta se sobresaltó y salió del agua para irse hacia la roca.

Suspiró un poco decepcionado porque ese pequeño momento de paz se acabó, pero no había de otra tenían que volver a sus vidas y Ike no podía quedarse para siempre en el lago sintiendo el agua correr.

De entre los arbustos salió un joven alto de tez clara y una cabellera azul corta que veía a Aqua con recelo. Sus ojos tenían una heterocromía de verde y morado. Y así como él y Aqua este joven portaba el mismo uniforme de la escuela a la que iba Ike. Era una chaqueta negra y abajo de esta llevaba una camisa blanca, como el de Aqua portaba una corbata roja, solo que esta era más larga. Los pantalones también eran negros y llevaba unos zapatos marrones.

-Aquí estoy amor. -Aqua contestó lo obvio y se colocó las medias y zapatos devuelta.

-¿Qué hacías? -Inquirió el joven algo serio viendo de reojo a Ike.

-Me fui a lavar los pies...

-..Ah... -El muchacho se sentó junto a ella en la roca y el libro de Ike cayó al suelo.

Ike fue y lo recogió, luego se colocó las botas y se despidió de Aqua. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida sintió la mirada de la chica sobre su espalda, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de girarse para verla y siguió su camino.

Ya en las afueras del bosque se encontró con su novia Estella, quien lo esperaba con una cesta de picnic en brazos. Su novia era una chica algo bajita para su edad, pero aun así era una chica muy bonita. Tenía el pelo rubio y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y estos eran grandes y llenos de pestañas. Lo único que la dañaba era esa actitud que tenía de ser tan controladora y obsesiva con él…

Estella sujetó la cesta con una mano y tomó la de Ike con la que tenía libre.

-Vamos amor, tus padres nos esperan más adelante.

-Tienes razón. Vamos. -Él asintió.

La pareja tomó su camino hacia un vehículo negro que estaba parqueado en la entrada del bosque. Ike se subió y echó una última mirada a los árboles, como si hubiera dejado algo importante allí. Pensó que tal vez volvería a ver a Aqua en la escuela pero no fue así, pasó el tiempo y luego los cambios de curso y nada. Luego llegó la graduación y tampoco la vio. Se quedó siempre con la curiosidad de poder hablar más con ella, algo que nunca más pudo hacer.

Luego de unos años Ike entró a la universidad del Emblema de Fuego en Begnion, la más prestigiosa de toda Tellius. Era su primer día de clases y sostenía una conversación con su mejor amigo, Soren, a quien conocía desde que llevaba pañales.

-Ya te dije... No me quiero casarme con Estella.. -Comentó el hombre furioso por su celular.

-Entonces no lo hagas... ¿Qué es lo que te impide terminar con ella? -Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó a un muchacho suspirar.

-Mi Pa- -Y justo en el momento en el que Ike le iba a contestar a su amigo su celular cayó al suelo porque su cuerpo chocó con una persona que iba caminando frente a él.

-¡Ey! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! -Espetó una voz un tanto chillona para su gusto.

-Tú también enana. -Ike dijo de muy mal humor.

Cuando recogió su celular sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes púrpura, unos muy familiares, pero no podía recordar donde los había visto antes.

La mujer frente a él lo vio de mala manera y Ike sonrió un poco al ver la molestia en su rostro. Él también cruzó sus brazos y la vio de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo que contorneaba a la perfección su figura y la falda tenía el largo apropiado para poder admirarle las piernas. Su cabello era negro azabache con unos claros reflejos rojos que se veían gracias a la luz del sol. Era largo y lacio y sus puntas estaban levemente levantadas… Esperen.. ¿Levantadas? ¿Acaso era…?

Y antes de que fuera a decir algo la mujer ya había desaparecido por el campus, seguro se cansó de esperar porque el hablara. ¡Maldición! Le dan una segunda oportunidad y la hecha a perder. Con desgana llamó a su amigo y le explicó que se le había caído el celular. Soren no le dio mucha importancia y le pidió almorzar con él en la cafetería después de la primera clase.

Ike caminó por todo el campus, el cual era enorme y estaba lleno de muchos bancos y árboles por el centro. Habían muchas personas por todo el lugar, unas caminaban y las demás se encontraban sentadas en el pasto o en los bancos. Se dirigió a la facultad de derecho y allí subió hasta el tercer piso, que era donde se encontraba su salón según el horario que le habían entregado.

Fue al aula C1-305 y abrió la puerta, una vez allí vio a varios estudiantes sentados encima de los pupitres hablando de quien sabe que cosas, otros leían y allá en la esquina, sentada cerca de la ventanaa estaba aquella chica que había tirado sin querer en la mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia ella y tomó el asiento que se encontraba junto al suyo.

-Hola… -Comentó Ike con voz firme.

-Tú. –La muchacha frunció el ceño, mientras lo veía con disgusto.

-Escucha lamento lo que pasó esta mañana, estaba distraído.

-… Está bien, yo también lo lamento.

-Soy Ike. –Él sonrió al ver como los ojos del a chica se iluminaron.

-Soy…Aqua… Tu y yo…

-Sí. Una vez en el bosque, mucho gusto Aqua sé que nos llevaremos bien.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios de la chica mientras ambos comenzaron a hablar hasta que llegara el profesor, ninguno de los dos lo supo en el momento, pero su destino cambió para siempre ese día. Y Ike le dio gracias a los dioses porque le hubieran dado una tercera oportunidad para encontrarla, después de todo era cierto lo que decían la tercera es la vencida.

* * *

**N/A:** Esto fue un cariñito de mi parte para mi amiga Angel, sé que le he estado causando problemas a ella y a otra amiga. Además estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, espero que te animes un poco. Las cosas a su tiempo llegan y pues en cuanto al nombre de Aqua, como muchos otros siento que no le pega a la bailarina de If.

Tengo los capítulos 3 de conejo y 30 de razón casi terminados para que no se me alarmen. :v oigan me doy buena con los oneshots, debería de hacerlos mas seguidos.


End file.
